<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Уходишь? by LimWaltijeri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448977">Уходишь?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimWaltijeri/pseuds/LimWaltijeri'>LimWaltijeri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Related, Gen, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimWaltijeri/pseuds/LimWaltijeri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Андерс покидает Башню Бдения</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Уходишь?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Андерс собирал вещи, надеясь в очередной раз улизнуть незамеченным - так он удирал из Кругов, тоже самое он собирался сделать и с Серыми Стражами, но на сей раз с ним был Справедливость - если быть точнее, то в нем самом, - этот факт маг не собирался сообщать всем остальным. Да, жизнь среди Стражей была намного лучше, чем в Круге - во всяком случае, не было таких ограничений, да и магию можно было практиковать регулярно, благо целей в последнее время было много. Ну и опять же, защита от храмовников - за Андерса неоднократно вступалась Страж-Командор, некогда сама ученица Круга - она подчинялась только высшему командованию из Вейстхаупта и была в теплых отношениях с большинством лидеров организаций Ферелдена, включая короля Алистера, с которым в бытность Мора собирала войска, а также помогла взойти на престол.<br/>Но Андерс все равно тосковал - было ощущение, что он находится не на своем месте, что ему требуется больше деятельности. С грустью маг вспоминал те дни, когда он убегал из Башен - ах, сколько было азарта и приключений! Пусть его ловили и возвращали обратно в Круг, зато радости было море! Также Андерс не мог не вспомнить теплым словом то время, когда он только попал в заполоненную порождениями тьмы Башню Бдения - тогда он чувствовал, как его переполняет энергия, к тому же рядом с ним был милейший кот сэр Ланселап...<br/> При мысли о погибшем питомце Андерс передернулся и утрамбовал вещи в рюкзаке поплотнее, чтобы уместить туда шлем, принадлежавший его другу Справедливости, а еще раньше - серому стражу Кристоффу. Собственно, Справедливость остался жив, только сменил оболочку - из тела Кристоффа переместился прямиком к Андерсу, поэтому в настоящий момент в теле мага жили аж две души. И, как оказалось, это намного веселее, потому что есть с кем поговорить, так как маг начал отдаляться от других стражей. Натаниэль, прикладывая все дипломатические умения, выспрашивал, что же с ним такое случилось; Огрен предлагал запить горе превосходным спиртным, а Страж-Командор озабоченно хмурилась, но не приставала к нему с расспросами, только высылала его по различным делам - по всей видимости, чтобы отвлечь мага от грустных дум. Но Андерса ничего не радовало, и из веселого шутника он постепенно превратился в угрюмого нелюдима.<br/> Маг критическим взглядом оглядел собственные вещи и, сверяясь со Справедливостью, еще раз проверил, все ли он взял с собой. Окончательно успокоившись, Андерс на цыпочках вышел из небольшой комнатушки, которую занимал всю недолгую жизнь в Ордене, - удирать было и привычно, и непривычно одновременно. Он мог бы просто уйти, подав прошение Командору, но тогда не избежать дополнительных ненужных расспросов, да и храмовники могли в очередной раз попытаться вернуть его в Круг, чего магу, привыкшему к вольной жизни, очень не хотелось. Беглым взглядом осмотрев коридор, Андерс выдохнул с облегчением - никого и так тихо, что его не услышала бы даже мышь, пошел по длинной галерее. Он прошел ее целиком, миновал спальни, предназначенные для гостей, и нырнул в небольшой коридор, заставленный стеллажами с книгами и соединявший две части громадного замка - еще немного и он окажется в центральной его части, далее останется пройти его кладовые и хозяйственные помещения, после чего попасть во двор. <br/>     - Уходишь? - раздался негромкий голос, глухо отозвавшийся в стенах коридора.<br/>Андерс подскочил от неожиданности - у узкого окна рядом с книжным шкафом стояла Страж-Командор Ферелдена, которая, несмотря на середину ночи, была полностью одета. Мага в этом обстоятельстве радовало лишь то, что девушка была в обычном платье и без видимого оружия - так легче будет вступить в схватку, если дело примет сложный оборот. Но он также многократно убедился ( слава Андрасте, не на собственной шкуре!), что Сермета Амелл виртуозно владеет боевыми заклинаниями и что если напасть на нее, то можно превратиться либо в ледышку, либо в пылающий факел - в зависимости от ее желания. А также прекрасно знал тот факт, что эта хрупкая на вид девушка сражалась в множестве схваток с разнообразнейшими противниками- от самых мелких до глобальных - самым известным из них был Архидемон (за что и получила свой высокий статус). Поэтому Андерс решил просто дать деру через окно, если Страж попытается его остановить, и ограничился недовольной гримасой и следующей фразой:<br/>- Да, ухожу! И не пытайся меня остановить! <br/>- Почему-то я не сомневалась, что ты в очередной раз попытаешься сбежать, - Сермета была абсолютно спокойна - в ее голосе не было осуждения, она просто констатировала очевидный факт. - Не сидится тебе ни в Круге, ни здесь. А жаль - ты был хорошим товарищем.<br/>- Ты следила за мной! - возмущенно прошипел Андерс, украдкой ощупывая за пазухой позаимствованную на кухне еду. - Предупреждаю, я очень опасен и ты ничего не знаешь о моих способностях! - последняя фраза прозвучала несколько по-детски по отношению к Командору, на что девушка громко фыркнула.<br/>- Да, следила, потому что в последний месяц  твое поведение показалось мне несколько странным после произошедших событий. Вижу, что только сейчас ты хоть немного оживился - это радует. Жаль, что тебя не было рядом во времена Мора.<br/>- Ну, мне было совершенно не до того - я как раз скрывался по лесам и убегал от храмовников, когда он начался, - на какое-то время к магу вернулось его старое чувство юмора. - А сейчас я просто не могу здесь находиться - очередные ограничения!<br/>- Я тебя не держу. Право Призыва я использовала, а дальше только ты можешь решать, как тебе действовать.<br/>- Ты ничего не понимаешь, - Андерс со вздохом прислонился к стене, - каково это - постоянно сидеть взаперти!<br/>- Я бывший маг Круга, не забывай об этом, - в голосе Серметы послышались ледяные нотки. - И в Ферелденском Круге ограничения значительно ослабли, более того, я имею право призвать любого, хотя никогда не делала это против его воли.<br/>- Но ты можешь! Все вы жалкие... - тут Андерс осекся на полуслове, но Командор закончила его фразу.<br/>- Жалкие приспешники власти, которая пляшет под гнетом храмовников, так? - маг молчал, но легкий кивок головы выдал его. - Андерс, пойми же, что я, даже вместе с Алистером и Ирвингом не всесильна! Удалось только ослабить надзор, но не снять его полностью, тем более, что сами маги на последнем собрании в Камберленде проголосовали против. <br/>- Так просто дай мне уйти! Или же ты собираешься натравить на меня служителей Церкви? - возмущенно воскликнул Андерс.<br/>- Не говори глупостей - никакого пособничества храмовникам, особенно после десятка случаев, когда я с ними спорила и конфликтовала, - Сермета тяжело вздохнула. - Но есть то, чему я не в силах помешать. И твоему уходу в том числе. Ты сделал свой выбор.<br/>- Допустим, я тебе верю, - протянул маг. - И чтобы не было лишних вопросов, в какой стороне им меня искать, то я отправляюсь в Вольную Марку, через Орлей, а в какой именно из городов - этого я еще не решил.<br/>Андерс решил не говорить всю правду о своем путешествии - дружба дружбой, но верность Стража-Командора своим принципам, которыми та славилась на весь Ферелден, никто не отменял. Маг не был уверен до конца, касаются ли они его лично, но как и в случае с обнаруженной попыткой побега, решил это не проверять на своей шкуре. В Башне Бдения как раз был сбор Серых Стражей с самых разных концов Тедаса - никто и не заметил, как у одного из начальников в суматохе временно пропали, а потом снова появились карты Глубинных троп вблизи Киркволла.<br/>- Как устроишься там, то напиши мне письмецо, хотя я точно знаю - ты этого не сделаешь, - усмехнулась Сермета и, как показалось Андерсу, она поняла несказанное им. - Ты же не привязываешься ни к кому, кроме кошек, котов и котят!<br/>"И Справедливости" - подумал Андерс, а дух внутри него согласно закивал, хотя при невольном упоминании сэра Ланселапа лицо мага исказилось.<br/>- Прости, что косвенно напомнила об этом - мне искренне жаль, что так получилось, - в глазах Стража отразилось сочувствие. - Была бы я рядом, когда это случилось, то смогла бы спасти твоего друга... Но увы, история не знает сослагательного наклонения, - девушка вздохнула и взяла книжку, лежавшую на подоконнике, ее тон переменился на привычный деловитый. - Ладно! Раз уж надумал уходить - уходи, но знай, что здесь тебе всегда рады. Прощай, я надеюсь, что ты найдешь свой путь, - Сермета быстрым шагом направилась к широкой лестнице, ведущей наверх, ее силуэт слился с ночным мраком.<br/>- Прощай, Командор, - только и произнес Андерс вслед исчезнувшей фигуре, после чего закинул за спину дорожный мешок и замотанный старыми тряпками магический посох, взял узелок с едой на первое время и по винтовой лестнице, которой пользовались нечасто, спустился вниз, оставив первоначальный план выбираться через кухню и хозяйственные помещения.<br/>Покинув пределы Башни Бдения, маг бодро зашагал по дороге, ведущей в Амарантайн, его путь освещала луна - к утру он будет далеко от оплота Серых Стражей, а в новом месте его точно не найдут.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>